Blood Ties
by WildThing518
Summary: After being shunned from society, silenced by her family, and tormented by her classmates, Haru Uchiha needs answers. With the help of her brothers and Naruto, she will discover that some secrets were meant to stay buried. Will her father's pain drive him to go rouge once again? Is the comfort she seeks in her mentor turning into something more? [Kakashi/OC, Sauske/Sakura]
1. Daughter Uchiha

_Hello, all! That's right, I'm back with a brand new story for everyone! I've had this written for a while, but my senior year here at university has kept me quite busy. Sorry about that! I think this story is going to be a longer one, so please stick around and check back for updates!  
_

_xoxo_

_-WildThing_

_***DISCLAIMER*: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! I only own Haru! Please enjoy! (^_^)**_

* * *

**Daughter Uchiha**

It's the way they whisper amongst themselves as they turn their backs, and the venom in their eyes as they glare from across the street that tells me I'm an outcast. My two older brothers don't receive such treatment. They are seen as scholars and prodigies of Konoha, only girls from the ninja academy whisper about them. And they usually giggle afterwards.

My father pretends it doesn't happen. He wipes away my tears and tells me to not let the opinion of strangers bother me. But even he looks at me with the eyes of a broken hearted man as he walks next to me through the village. He doesn't say a word. His face remains expressionless, as if he is keeping a closely guarded secret.

But it's no secret. Everyone knows. My mother died giving birth to me, but that shouldn't make me a murderer. I didn't kill her. But everyone in the village looks at me as if it's my fault she died. I don't understand why they treat me the way they do. It's as if there is more to the story of her untimely death, yet no one will dare speak of it.

There are no pictures of her in the house. My brother's Itachi and Tadao say it's too painful for father to be reminded of her. He touches my hair a lot, reaching out and letting it fall through his fingers like a soft waterfall. When I ask him why, he just smiles and says "because it is the most beautiful hair I have ever seen." Itatchi told me when I was younger that our mother had pink hair, just like mine.

My name is Haru Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. This is my story.


	2. The Sharingan Awakens

**The Sharingan Awakens**

I remember the summer breeze stinging the tears on my cheeks the day I graduated from the ninja academy. Everyone had gathered outside with their families for congratulations and pictures. Brand new shiny headbands flashed and sparkled in the evening sun. A new class of genin was fresh and eager to enter the legendary league of Hidden Leaf shinobi. Everyone was laughing and smiling, pride radiating from the faces of parents and students alike.

My father hadn't shown up yet and completely missed the ceremony, which was to be expected. He would always promise to be there, always arrive at the very end, and always offer me that sad half-smile he forced onto his face when I was around. My brothers were always there for me though.

Itachi, the eldest, looked just like our dad. He had the same spikey black hair and cold black eyes. His face was stern, but he was always kind. He was eloquent and articulate in his speech, and never did anything without properly analyzing the pros and cons and possible outcomes. He was already preparing for his jounin exams at the age of 17. He stood under the large oak tree outside the academy that day, smiling proudly with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. My other brother, Tadao, was bouncing up and down excitedly next to him.

Tadao was a cheery faced 15 year old who never stopped smiling. He never spoke ill of anyone or anything, always happy to think the best of everyone he met. He was rash and tended to jump into things head-first without thinking…the complete opposite of Itachi. Even though he never got things right the first try, he never once gave up or complained. Dad always said he was just like Uncle Naruto, and it was so true.

I smiled back at my brothers and made my way over to them. I couldn't believe I had finally become a genin! I was so happy, I never thought that feeling could go away. But I was wrong.

Shinji Tonawa was the bully of my class. He didn't just beat up the other kids, he cut deep with his words. He knew everything about everyone, or so it seemed, and he was sure to make that information public if he got the chance. Many of our fellow classmates had been reduced to tears, or just plain skipped class just to avoid his cruelty. All through our years at the ninja academy, he had called me "pinky winky" because of the color of my hair. This didn't bother me, so I just ignored it. The more I ignored him, the more furious he became. He taunted me about my bubblegum hair or my slightly larger than normal forehead daily, but I never paid it any attention. It wasn't until graduation day that Shinji dealt the final card in his hand, determined to illicit a reaction from me.

"Hey pinkster, I'm surprised you even passed. What a disgrace to the village you are." He shoved his chubby finger into my shoulder as I walked past him. I refused to give him my attention. The anger in him boiled over.

"You think you can just keep ignoring me, you slut? Your mother was a pink haired whore who disgraced herself by hooking up with a rouge ninja, no wonder you're a nobody. Everyone hates you! Your whore mother would still be alive if she hadn't tried to give birth to a cunt like you!" He had purposefully shouted that for all to hear. I never forgot those words.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The crowd went silent. Smiles fell into open mouthed gasps of horror. Kakashi sensei had appeared and was trying to hold back my brothers. Shinji's face was smug with pride. He had finally struck a nerve in me. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

My mother's name was Sakura Haruno, the most talented medical ninja that Konoha has ever seen. She had been in love with my father ever since they were at the ninja academy together. When my father went rogue, she and Uncle Naruto stopped at nothing to find him and bring him back. When he finally did return, it was because of her love and her willingness to sacrifice everything just to bring him back home. They were married, and soon after my brother Itachi was born. They were happy and very much in love. She died giving birth to me. That's all my father had told me when I was old enough to understand. No one else, not even Uncle Naruto, dared speak of her.

When everything came back into focus, I was kneeling over a bloodied Shinji, holding a kunai to his thick throat. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and my eyes stung slightly. A strong hand clasped my shoulder and I whipped my head around. It was my father.

His usual stone-like face was twisted in shock. His eyes went wide when they saw my face and the grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Put away the kunai, Haru" his deep voice commanded. I looked back at Shinji and plunged the knife into the ground by his arm. I glared deep into his panic-stricken face. I had wanted to kill him, and we both knew it. I stood and let my father take my hand roughly in his. He nodded to Kakashi sensei as we walked past him, signaling to take my brothers home and stay there with him until we got back.

"But Sauske, she's too young…" Kakashi started.

"I know" my father snapped back. Kakashi sighed nervously and dropped the subject.

* * *

Dad led me through the woods behind the school and into a clearing by the river, not speaking a word. He dragged me over to the water's edge and took me by the shoulders so I'd face him.

"You need to prepare yourself for what I'm about to show you." I nodded my head and he gestured towards the water. I leaned over and peaked in.

That's when I first saw the sharingan. It was there in my eyes, blood red and sinister swirls of black fixed around my pupils. I was frightened by my own reflection. He explained to me that this was the Uchiha legacy, and potential curse. My rage had awakened it, and that I was still too young to understand fully what I had done to Shinji. He scolded me to keep my anger in check and to fight the darkness when it starts to take hold.

"You must never repeat what you have just done, Haru. I promise to teach you how to master it, but you must promise me to never lose control like that again. Clear?"

I squeaked out a tiny "yes" as my pathetic reply. Dad reached out and wiped away the liquid that was brimming in my eyes like tears. Blood. I started to scream in fear.

"That won't solve anything. Close your eyes and focus on making the sharingan disappear."

I did as I was told, and the sharingan vanished from my eyes. The corner of dad's mouth twitched up into a slight smirk.

"The first child to awaken the sharingan is none other than my daughter. You've got your mother's temper after all" he chuckled sadly.

That was the first time he had ever spoken of her in front of me. It was on that day that I decided to uncover the truth not just about her death, but also about myself. My father had been keeping secrets, and that day was the start of it all.

* * *

_I hope this first chapter didn't disappoint anyone! Feedback is always welcome! :3_

_xoxo_

_-WildThing_


End file.
